The butcher
Bio In the year 1218 AD a young man named Adrian crowling invented many things ahead of his time he invented a hand cannon,a retractable dagger,and most importantly the most advanced suit of armor of it's time,equipped with a hand cannon attached to his wrist a retractable dagger attached to it's other wrist and eyesight magnifiers called trinoculors which are two lenses side by side and another on top he is a hulking beast when he's in his armor,his armor is extremely durable and dangerouse.He has one ailment though after a series of inbred relationships in his family dating from his great,great,great grandparents,leaving him having a grotesque deformed face with rotten teeth,black eyes,with no pupils a lumpy face and thin stands of long hair and almost bald he was truly innocent and kind until he was slaughtered when he went out at night for supplies,the villagers killed him for belief of him as the devil,after he died however he made a deal with the devil to come back in his body to kill people by eating their bodies alive.He used his armor in this matter and for thousands of years haunted London,over time he traveled many places and even to other continents.He later met the urchin,whom he battled against numerous times,while usually having the upper hand,the butcher is frequently outsmarted,after he eats the sidekick known as shadow,he gains the ability to command darkness,examples of it's use are,using the shadows as a cloak to block the sunlight. Equipment Wrist dagger-a dagger that is retractable by turning a crank next to the blade itself ---- Hand cannon-a miniature cannon located on the wrist,it has explosive properties and can blast a hole in even the most durable materials ---- Strong jaws/sharp teeth his extremely sharp teeth with strong jaws can chew threw the hardest of metal,perfect for flesh eating. ---- Sharp claws his claws are extremely sharp and durable,to enable tearing of flesh. ---- Suit of armor he uses a powerful armor to conceal his face and to use weapons to kill any one who dares to stop him,this armor is very durable and bullets simply bounce off of it. Abilities Immortality-he is immortal since a evil soul resides in the body. ---- Enhanced strength'''he is strong enough to easily lift 80 tons. ---- '''Enhanced speed his powerful muscles enable him to run much faster then any animal on earth,in fact his speed can be considered super human. ---- Jumping'his main mode of transport,is to jump,he can leap over a 10 story building in a single jump. ---- '''Climbing'he can climb buildings by using his strength to dig into buildings and pull himself up. ---- '''Intelligence he is a brilliant inventor. ---- Shadow manipulation he can use the shadows to create blades,a cloak and many other forms. Traits He is cannibal and angry at his murder.He tortures his enemies before they die and eats their brains first,then their major organs,then their face and he leaves everything else.His tortures include ramming a hook up male victims weak parts and dragging them across a city at night time,breaks their fingers then cuts them off,bites their hands off,and removes their eyes out to let them know that the eyes can deceive your image of things,a lesson to not judge by looks.in many ways,he can be considered a vampire,however he has many sharp teeth and he is a demon. Trivia He is an original character created by Xenosaiyan57 Armor The armor exposes the lower jaw and chin,the armor also exposes the area between the elbows and shoulders,it also exposes the hands so he could use his claws.The armor is silver and is equipped with a miniature cannon on one wrist and a retractable dagger on the other wrist.He has blades on his elbows. Weaknesses Being unholy,he loses his strength at the sight of a crucifix,in a way he is allergic to them,holy water causes a extremely painful burning sensation in his body,although it doesn't kill him or make him burst him into flames,it is a good technique to immobilize him temporarily,he can't go out in daylight as it causes a agonizing pain in his biddy,again it doesn't kill him,it only causes him agonizing pain and makes him an easy target,it also takes away his power. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Xenosaiyan57